


(you're wondering) if i'm ok

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: But it’s always been there for as long as Nolan’s been able to remember things:NH, solid and steady, on the inside of his left wrist.The year he turns fifteen,13appears underneath them and when Nolan presses his fingers to it, his skin tingles, just a little bit.He wonders if his soulmate plays hockey, too.





	(you're wondering) if i'm ok

**Author's Note:**

> _schätzeli_ is Swiss German for "little treasure"

Nolan doesn’t remember _not_ having his soulmate’s initials on his wrist; his mother’s told him more than once that it came in when he was four months old, a few days after New Year’s was over with. 

But it’s always been there for as long as Nolan’s been able to remember things: _NH_ , solid and steady, on the inside of his left wrist. 

The year he turns fifteen, _13_ appears underneath them and when Nolan presses his fingers to it, his skin tingles, just a little bit.

He wonders if his soulmate plays hockey, too.

*

Meeting Nico for the first time during a photo shoot is probably better than it happening during a game, even if afterwards Nolan resents the intrusion of all the strangers with cameras and lights standing around. 

They’re both smiling when they shake hands and it seems like time’s frozen the moment they make skin contact: it’s quiet for a second, almost a reverential hush in the air, then there’s the sudden force of something being shoved into Nolan’s mind and it _hurts_ , more than any injury has, and memories are layered over his, in a language he doesn't understand yet; the pain gets sharper and Nolan’s not sure if he’s going to throw up or pass out, just that everything hurts. 

But it still feels like a homecoming underneath it all, like he’s found half of himself that he didn’t even realize was missing in the first place.

Nolan’s not sure how much time’s passed when he’s finally able to open his eyes again; they were in a studio to begin with, so there’s no sunlight to go by, but it doesn’t really matter because Nico’s laying on the floor next to him, both of them clutching at each other like their lives depend on it, and Nolan never wants to let go of him.

_Never_ , a voice echoes in his head and Nolan realizes with a start that that’s _Nico_ , his _soulmate_ , and they aren’t always going to need words to talk to each other. He needs to be closer to him, right now, and when he manages to curl his hand around the back of Nico’s neck, he feels something settle in his brain; he’s not sure if it’s him or Nico, but it doesn’t really matter, because they’re both feeling it right now.

_You’re here_ , Nolan says and even in his own head he sounds giddy and it’s the most natural thing in the world to press his lips to Nico’s when Nico grins at him, his happiness and delight as clear to Nolan as if it were his own. 

Nico kisses him back, and it’s the most amazing thing Nolan’s ever felt, how much they both want this and _more_ ; Nico wants to touch him, their hands on each other’s skin, and they’ve got both their jerseys rucked up when there’s the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly from just above them.

“Boys, you need to verbally agree to this,” someone is saying to them; he sounds amused and when Nolan glances up, he’s smiling down at them while other people are milling around. “Come on, answer out loud and we can let you run off to a hotel room. Do you want each other as soulmates?”

“Yes,” Nolan answers right away; Nico echoes his assent barely a second later, more interested in biting at Nolan’s jaw and trying to get both their jerseys the rest of the way off than in anything anyone else is saying.

_Want to get you naked_ , Nico informs him, sliding his leg in between Nolan’s so he can press his thigh up against Nolan’s erection. _Bet you look so pretty naked._

“Fuck,” Nolan manages to get out before he drags Nico’s mouth up from his neck for another rough kiss.

A second later someone pulls Nico off of him and Nolan can’t help the distressed noise he lets out, frantically grabbing for Nico; his headache comes crashing back and it’s worse this time, feeling Nico’s distress and anger along with his own, his skin itches with the need to touch Nico and as soon as he’s on his feet, he stumbles over to where Nico’s being held back and wraps his arms around Nico’s waist and buries his face in Nico’s neck. 

It takes a minute or two for Nolan to calm down enough to understand what’s going on around him, and he manages to look up when his agent says his name.

“Nolan, you guys need to leave,” his agent tells him, his voice calm; he looks more amused than anything when Nolan focuses on his face, his lips twitching like he wants to laugh. “I know you want to, ah, consummate your bond, but you can’t do that on the floor in the middle of a photo shoot.

“At least you’re both eighteen,” he adds, mostly to himself; he finishes what he was doing and then puts his phone in his pocket. “I’d hate to imagine what would happen if we were forced to keep you two apart until your parents arrived.”

It takes a few seconds for Nolan to understand what he means and he shudders at having to be apart from Nico for even a minute.

“That will never happen,” Nico tells him, just as unhappy with the idea as Nolan is; he’s already settled in Nolan’s brain, fitting in the space that was made for him there and wrapping himself around everything else, until there’s nowhere Nico isn’t a part of him.

It’s hard for Nolan to believe that he’s survived without Nico in his head this whole time when having him there now feels so natural and easy, like they were meant to be likes this together their whole lives. 

_Of course we were, schätzeli_ , Nico tells him, sounding happy and fond, like Nolan is everything to him, _we are soulmates and made for each other, I’ve been waiting for you just as much as you were waiting for me, we are together in this just like we always will be._

Nolan kisses Nico again, unable to put into words how much Nico means to him already, but he doesn’t need to, because Nico _knows_ , because they’re _soulmates_ and they don’t need words to talk to each other.

It’s not long before they end up in the backseat of a car, being driven to a hotel; Nolan’s not sure which one and he doesn’t really care, either.

All that matters is that his soulmate’s here with him, holding his hand and telling him what he’s going to do to him once they’re alone and Nolan’s never been happier than he is right now.


End file.
